Dark Future
by Feathersprite305
Summary: The Squad finally got back together and are now heading home. Along the way they get tossed through another portal this time landing in a future they desperately need to save. Wolverine however must also confront his feelings for a certain Squaddie. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I decided that since there is no end in sight, I would try it.

Reptil: Um, what are you talking about, chica?

Oh, you'll see. Probably won't like it though.

Reptil: WHAT?

Summary: The Squad is finally back together, and are heading home to Earth. The planet they find, though, is not what they expected, nor are the inhabitants. After all, time changes everything...

Warnings: Dark, angtsy stuff, cursing, mixing languages, yaoi, etc.

STORY!

STARTO!

* * *

"Hulk, could you move a little more to the left? The scope seems a bit off." The green behemoth did so, scratching his head as he stared at the black space around their ship. Ironman was trying to calculate the path to their solar system, and ultimately, Earth.

"Hulk not understand. We all go home now?" Scarlet Witch, who stood next to Falcon, nodded.

"Soon, Hulk. We're almost in our solar system. Once we get past that, we'll be able to go through the asteroid belt to get to Earth." Thor patted H.E.R.B.I.E. on the head, seeing the small robot sag in relief.

"Hulk has belt! It keep up his pants." The giant bounced, pointing at his torn purple trousers. There was a collective sigh as Ironman flipped a switch, and a holographic picture of the area around them popped up.

"Now, the wormholes that Surfer sent us through are behind us by about eight light-years. That means we'll have little interference getting home." Wanda held her arms, looking down at the floor sadly.

"I just can't believe he turned evil. I mean, he was an original Squaddie, wasn't he?" Thor and Falcon bowed their heads. Wolverine snarled from his chair.

"He WAS one. Now he isn't. End of story." He let his claws slide out, hacking at empty air. "I just hope the others are okay, what with us being gone for so long. Especially the kid."

Ironman gave his comrade a surprised look. "So, you and Reptil finally get along? Used to be you made snarky comments about him and tried running off solo." The Canadian hero shrugged, letting his claws retract.

"Well, it really wasn't until our final mission that he gained my respect. I mean, having to throw away your powers to save the world? And he did it, without even pausing." Brown eyes stared into the blackness of space, slightly hazy from memories. "The kid's a real piece of work. With a little molding, we might be able to expand on his powers, have him copy more than dinosaur DNA." Not to mention, he'd be able to train the kid, one on one. He snarled inwardly, growling at that stupid instinct voice to shut up. Just because Reptil happened to smell nice, and look nice, and have a nice a- He squashed the thought down so hard it cried for its mama.

Ironman glanced at him. "Hey, you alright there, Wolverine? You look kinda red." Whatever else Wolverine was about to say got cut off as the ship began to shake violently.

"Uh, Hulk don't feel too good." The green Squaddie moaned as the floor rattled hard enough to throw off his balance. Hulk went tumbling to the ground as Ironman tried to regain control of the ship.

"It's another wormhole!" Outside, a dark red swirling mass was pulling at the ship, threatening to swallow it. Ironman tried to redirect the controls, only to have the panel explode, leaving a large smudge on his face armor.

They screamed as the ship passed through the wormhole, the ship's groans and creaks doing little to mask the sound of their terror.

* * *

When they finally came to, the ship was half-nestled in the tops of a forest. Hulk, who was still asleep, rolled over - and consequently, right off the edge of the ship.

"Who put Hulk's bed in the forest?" He murmured, looking up at his comrades. Scarlet Witch flew down, levitating Wolverine, as Thor, Falcon, H.E.R.B.I.E., and Ironman came down after them.

After a few minutes of letting his scanner run, Ironman sighed. "Well, we're in the right location. That wormhole must've been left by Surfer. A little present waiting for us." Hulk let his eyes roll comically, before staring at the red and yellow colored hero.

"Hulk like presents, but he no like that present." Thor patted the giant's arm, glancing about the trees.

"Ney, I doubteh that any of us liketh the vibes of this place. I propose that we findeth a secure place to discusseth what hath happened to us all." He would've continued, but was cut off by a startled cry from the metal-covered squaddie.

"I...I can't believe this." Scarlet Witch walked up to him and peered at the console in his arm.

"It says...that this jungle is SuperHero City. Ten years from our time period."

A splash nearby set the group on alert mode, creeping over to the bushes nearby, and with practiced ease, Ironman threw open the branches and ran forward - only to be pinned immediately by a gigantic paw. The claws dug him into the tree, the person said appendage belonged to never turning around. It was a very young man, possibly in his twenties, standing nearly waist-deep in the river.

"Nice try, bub. But it takes a lot more delicacy to pull something over on Animorph." The voice was slightly familiar, as was the blue hair that flow down to the boy's waist. Thankfully he was wearing trunks, but Ironman realised he had been in the middle of bathing.

"Easy, easy! I didn't mean to scare you! We're just trying to-" He was cut off when the paw receded, letting him breathe easier. Falcon and Thor helped him up, and Wolverine bared his claws at the stranger.

"Alright bub, hands in the air where I can...see...them?" The figure had turned around, and what Wolverine faced was the last thing he ever expected.

Tanned bronze skin, darkened by the passing of time. Bright silver eyes, hopeful, suspicious, just barely hidden by blue hair that had darkened to nearly black. A horrifyingly large scar rested over his heart, a nine-pointed star shape, but none of this caught his attention. Well, technically all of it did, but when he pieced it together he felt his mouth go dry.

"M-Mi amigos..." The voice was definitely deeper, but it was still recognizable. The man took a step forward, water sloshing about his ankles, when he launched himself at Wolverine with a sob. "You're really back." Wolverine let his arms encircled the smaller figure, feeling the shudders of pain and happiness wrack the others body.

"Reptil...We're back."

* * *

Yipe!(ducks things thrown at her) Okay, for my credit, this was actually supposed to go out when Cothica Destino got its second chapter, but I hit a few bumps. But please, tell me what you guys think!

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

WOO-HOO! I got love!

Reptil: Whaddya mean?

I got reviews for this story, and they said that they LOVE it!

Reptil: Oh great, that means-

YESSIR! We're continuing!

Let's!

STARTO!

* * *

"Reptil? HA!" The laugh came out more as a sob, and the smaller man turned away. "I haven't been called that for almost a decade. Not since..." He trailed off, a pain-stricken expression clear on his face. "Anyway, I'm Animorph now. My powers changed, and I can only use animal forms with warm blood." Ironman jumped in, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"We were actually discussing that before the ship was sucked into a wormhole. I can't believe you were able to do it by yourself, though. I'm impressed." Animorph stiffened, turned, and launched himself at the red and yellow armored hero. He latched on hard to the metal.

"Hehe, wait til they see you guys. It'll be a freaky trip down memory lane for sure." He said in a choked tone. Ironman hesitated, before putting his arms over the others, trying to wrap his head around the fact that the youngest member of the squad was now a well-groomed and self-sufficient adult. Falcon blinked in confusion.

"Who?" Animorph opened his mouth to speak - only to close it with a click and growl darkly, head twisting this way and that.

"We have to get out of here."

The Squad hesitated. "Rep-er, Animorph, what do you-" They found out a second later, when a monstrous beast landed on the ground barely inches from them.

It was huge, probably as big as a blue whale, and when the stench of its breath hit them it was of rotting things and darkness. Animorph leapt onto its face, his arms changing into the paws again, only this time with sharp clawed tips. He drove his hands through one of the beast's eyes, making it roar in pain and swat at him. He was caught on his shoulder, and thrown back into the ground to make a two-foot crater underneath him. He quickly got back up, changed the claws into what almost looked like spines growing from his forearms, and charged forward again. Wolverine joined him.

"I'm guessing this guy didn't join us for lunch?" He quipped, and was relieved to hear the familiar giggle from his comrade.

"You could say we're the main dish, actually." He plunged in, forcing his claws into the skin of the creature, which was mangled purple color, the color of skin that had been suffocated of life.

"So, what is thing thing anyway? Looks like what Hulk spits up when he eats Falcon's mud-mask solution." Wolverine joked, tearing through a tentacle that had emerged from the thing's side. Wanda gave her friend a slightly weirded out look.

"What? It takes a lotta hard work to be this pretty." He said, jumping upward as another tentacle almost smashed him into a pancake. Animorph changed his legs into that of an ostrich, darting around the beast's legs.

"Surfer makes them. We just call them 'Criados de Muerte'. In my language, it means, 'the servants of death'. They appeared when Surfer did, and destroyed everything in sight. It took three years for the forest to grow over the ruins of Super Hero City and VillainVille." Animorph spoke as he changed his left arm, into what looked like a scythe made of bone, and brought it down on the Criado's neck.

It gave a final pained howl, before going still forever. The tan-skinned boy withdrew his bloody hand from its flesh, glancing over at the Squad, who were staring at him in shock.

"It's been too long. We need to catch up."

* * *

They followed Animorph through several miles of jungle, only stopping when they saw what looked like the ruins of Machu Pichu, covered in a bright gold force-field. They watched as Animorph muttered something under his breath, and a hole appeared, just big enough for Hulk to squeeze under. He led them past the gold light, and they were comforted by the fact that people were about. Carrying water jars as big as their bodies, weaving plants into bundles, and children who scurried across the ledges, handing out small bags to people. Animorph sighed, and when Thor glanced over, he took in the expression of grief on his friend's face.

"Please, comrade...Pray telleth, what happpened to the people? The city? How could such a disaster befalleth our fair home?" He did not recieve an answer, but instead was beckoned to keep following. A few moments later, they had come to a temple-looking building, and it was only thanks to the designs on the broken but still standing pillars that Ironman recognized the place.

"Is...Is that Cityhall?" The question came out as a hoarse whisper, but Animorph nodded anyway.

"After Surfer started to destroy everything, a few superheroes and villains banded together, and drove him away." Scarlet Witch felt a cold tingle go down her spine.

"Rep-Animorph." He looked at her. "What happened to my father? My brother? Where are they?" He looked away.

"Your father is inside. Your brother..." His eyes closed in anger, his fist clenched so tight it turned white. "He was a good man. Last year...A Criado got in through a hole in the barrier. He..." At this he choked. "He took an implosion bomb and strapped it to the Criado, and detonated it while it was distracted." Wanda felt her heart skip a beat, more cold than before. "He was always a good man, Wanda. Don't forget that."

She nodded, and turned To Falcon, who held her as she began to sniffle. A few moments later she was back to normal and marched up the steps, a determined look on her face. Animorph began to trek as well, slowing when he felt Ironman's gaze on him.

"humberto-" They didn't bother with code-names, now that they knew, "- There's something you haven't told us yet. How did your powers evolve? And how is it that Surfer isn't able to get in here, like that Criado thing?" Humberto gave a laugh-less chuckle, his eyes meeting his old leader's.

"Because, the Infinity Gauntlet was broken. A stone was taken, and the Infinity Sword was broken in half. Surfer has maybe just half th power he had when you guys fought." Thor and Falcon had similar expressions of shock.

"Broken? But that thing is made of cosmic energy! How did it break?" Humberto paused, glancing over at one of the windows. He looked back at them.

"Me."

Wanda patted her fathers arm, wincing as his hand, drawn to the bone and pale, grasped hers. Beside him, Charles Xavier, the Professor X as he was more commonly known as, lay in the bed watching their reunion, smiling slightly. Wolverine snarled and dashed forward, trying not to grip the frail hands too hard.

"Hey Doc. How are you?" Xavier's eyes were glazed, but when he saw the familiar brown eyes he seemed to brighten.

"Logan. Dear friend, it has been so long." Wolverine smiled, feeling the warmth from the professor mental bond flood into his head, soothing his nerves. "I admit, my health has gone on a roller-coaster, but I think I'll be better soon. And the others will be excited to see you as well." Logan smiled and grabbed a cup from the table nearby, handing it to the old man.

"Speaking of which, have the others reported in yet?" Animorph asked, his gaze lingering on Wolverine, then the professor. Another voice chimed in, familiar but not a voice they had been expecting.

"Not yet. Doom and Wasp are still covering the plains, and Scott, Ororo, and Jean are due back any minute now, but you're the first." A woman walked into view, her long blue pigtails sweeping the floor. Her dress, a dark blue highlighted in grass green frills, bounced about her figure, and her high-heels made a consistant tap-tap-tap on the floor.

"Screaming Mimi?" Ironman gasped. The villainess looked up from the clipboard she was holding, which fell to the floor as she dashed at them, jumped on Hulk, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You guys are back! Oh, Anny wasn't lying!" Humberto scowled.

"I told you, never call me that. And shouldn't you be helping the reconnaissance team with data right now?" She gave him a humored look, before sliding out of Hulk's arms.

"For your info, hun, I've been on that damn computer for two days. I decided to get some sunlight and a bite to eat, when I got your transmission that the Squad had returned." Ironman blinked.

"Transmission? But, he didn't-" Then the blue eyes went wide with understanding. "The force-field. You made it with STARK technology." Animorph smiled.

"Learned from the best." Tony felt his throat swell, as he really looked at the once-child team-mate that he had doted on as a younger brother. He felt a touch of pride. Hulk, meanwhile, was still brooding over his welcome.

"Hulk not understand. Why blue screamy girl here? Why she kiss Hulk? Why lobster not small anymore?" Ironman face-palmed, groaning softly in exasperation. Animorph smiled and walked up to the confused giant.

"Here big guy. I can help." With that, he pressed his thumbs to Hulk's temples, his eyes glowing in the gloom of the room. Hulk's eyes began to glow as well a second later, and a few moments passed before he let go. Hulk shook his head with a moan of pain.

"Ugh. Hulk not like fast pictures. Make head hurt." But he looked at the smaller man with clarity now. Mimi turned to Animorph.

"By the way, did you tell them yet?" Animorph scowled at her.

"Not yet. We ran into a Criado on the way, and after that we had to trek through the jungle to get here. I want to tell them later." She sniffed, and turned on her heel, winking at Hulk before disappearing down the corridor. Animorph was quiet, before turning to the Squad.

"Let's have a chat over dinner."

* * *

And cut! Next chapter will go more in depth. And if you guys have trouble trying to picture what a Criado looks like, it almost resembles a cross between an Aboleth and a Bulette(note: if you are dead-souled enough NOT to know what these are, go look up the Monster manual for D&D). What am I forget? Oh yeah.

**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!** (points down to shiny button)


	3. Chapter 3: Parties and History Lessons

Gah! Update right now is almost impossible!

Reptil: Oh? Why's that?

Because, my computer got broken! I'm freaking out about it!

Reptil: Chica, calm down. Be cool, k?

K. Right, sorry about that.

Uh, btw, I'm bringing in ANGST! to this chapter.

LET'SA!

STARTO!

* * *

The feast was not very fancy, and there weren't many that truly believed that the original Squad was back. It was only when Ironman stood and produced a mic from his arm-plate that they accepted them as the real thing.

"THE SQUAD IS BACK!" "We're safe now! They'll take care of Surfer!" "Wait, we had our own HERO SQUAD?" Filled the air, as both heroes and villains alike surged through the crowd, to both greet and pummel the Squad for leaving.

"Well, I don't believe my eyes. You came back afterall." At first, it was hard to tell who had spoken, then a few people moved to stare at the hump-backed man wobbling towards the center of the gathering. Animorph greeted him with a warm hug.

"Mole-Man. So good to see you out of your hill hide-away." The villain cackled as he clutched the taller's hands. The years had not been well to MoleMan. His hair was now gray and tangled, the edge of his teeth were ground down, and part of his left ear was missing.

"MoleMan has many spies that go in and out of Surfer's fortress. He's a valuable asset to our new team." Wolverine froze when he caught a familiar scent. He spun around, growling as a bald, oval-headed man came into view.

"Well, Dr. Egghead. Never thought I'd see you here." The doctor gave him a grim smile, then turned to Animorph.

"I need to check on your injury. The safe-tent's been set up." Wolverine was instantly on edge; When had Humberto been injured? Surely not in the previous fight, he had taken the Criado down pretty well. He made to follow, when Animorph held up a hand.

"It's alright. This is a regular check-up for me. Enjoy the feast. Mingle. It's been a long decade without you and I'm sure you have been missed by all." The two disappeared before Logan could get in a word. Meanwhile, Ironman was chatting with an aged Doctor Strange.

"I...I'm almost afraid to ask, but...Where is Captain America? The Fantastic Four?" The wizard bowed his head.

"They were the first casulties. Surfer went after them to make no one could stand up to him. They fought bravely til the last breath." The crowd had gone quiet, sniffles and silent crying every once in a while. The Squad bowed their heads in solemn muteness. Thor was the first to recover.

"What about Asgard? What of my home?" He was suddenly interrupted by the most obnoxious sounding giggle, and something jumped onto his back, dodging the others attempts to dislodge him.

"Brother! I can't believe I'm saying this, but welcome home!" Loki, the horns on his helm long gone, embraced his brother crazily, laughing like the lunatic he was.

"Loki! What beth the reason for thou to be here?" Thor growled, only to stop when Loki's laughter died instantly and the other Asgardian clung to him.

"When you were proclaimed dead, Orin saw fit to establish me as its protector. Asgard is safe, thanks to Heimdall smashing the bridge." Thor's jaw dropped.

"SMASHED THE BRIDGE? Why in the name of French corndugs would he do a thing like that?" Loki looked away from his brothers eyes.

"I asked him to. Surfer cannot get to our home if there is no connection to the city." The Asgardians gave a twin sigh of sadness, before embracing once more, though with more a sense of comfort.

Wolverine watched the exchange with wide brown eyes. "Has the entire world gone mad? Or did I miss the part where everyone is buddy-buddy with each other now?" A chuckle from behind made him spin around. A young teenage girl was standing a few feet away. Her brown eyes reflected his face, and her cocoa-colored hair was tied in a braid.

"It's the best way we survive, to quote a famous song." She pushed herself away from the wall and walked towards him, offering a cup of juice. "But I understand you being confused. I never thought we'd live with villains either." Wolverine narrowed his eyes, taking in her scent. His face morphed into shock.

"Brinny Bradston?" She giggled again, only this time it had more relief behind it.

"Glad you remember. Animorph alerted us to Surfer's fall when he was still Reptil. At first, we all thought it was some kind of joke." Her hand came up to wrap around her forearm. "But, when the Fantastic Four were attacked, and then the Helicarrier was destroyed..." She pressed her lips thinly. "Surfer declared to us that he would make the entire world his. Villainville was nearly obliterated, and that's when the wall came down." She rapped her knuckles against the stone behind her, and Wolverine realised why he felt so uncomfortable. He hated going anywhere near the evil-doer's place.

"But, when he took the title 'Animorph', it was like everything fell into place. He knew what had happened to you guys, but he still believed you'd somehow come back to help us fight." Wolverine glanced at the ground; Reptil had always put trust in the Squad. Whether it was Falcon helping him with algebra, or with Thor and training. Trusting them everyday with his life... "What...How did he react when he found out Surfer was evil?"

Brinny shrugged, and it was then that Wolverine noticed the armor-like shoulder pads of her shirt. There was a holster at her waist, and the blaster in it was one of STARK's earlier models. He knew because Tony had shown it to them a few days before Reptil joined.

"No one really knows. All we do know is that, ten years ago next week, Reptil came running into town covered in blood, and a hole in his chest, screaming that Surfer had gone rogue. After that, well. You can pretty much guess." A hole? Well, that would explain the scar. "Ever since then, we've all fought to keep Surfer isolated. It's been hard, but we made it work. Animoprh is a good leader." Logan let his eyes drift to the ground, silent. Brinny sighed, walked forward and whispered into his ear.

"By the way, you should tell him that you like him." The animalistic hero went beet red, and snarled at her.

"What does THAT mean, kid!" Brinny smirked and crossed her arms.

"Oh please. I can see the way you looked at him. No one looks at another person like that unless they're in love with them." Wolverine sputtered for a minute, and Brinny shook her head. "Okay, well, just thought I'd let you know you're being a coward. Hopefully we can still take down Surfer. Buh-bye now." She walked away, leaving Wolverine to wrestle with his thoughts.

'See? Even a baby knew about our feelings! Just hurry up and mark him!' His instinct screamed. His logic spoke up before it went any farther.

'But Animorph would never let me. Never.' His instincts snarled in answer to this.

'Reptil WOULD! The kid still has admiration and respect for me!' Wolverine rolled his eyes, amazed that he was actually arguing with himself.

'Respect for me, and I respect him. And his sense of being pure. Not to mention he's way younger than I am.' From somewhere deep in his subconscious, a new voice welled up.

"Has anyone noticed that ten years have passed? Animorph is above the legal age of consent.' Wolverine and his instincts were quiet. 'And just as well, the way he greeted us? Sign that he isn't quite over his old admiration of us.' Wolverine mentally face-palmed, even as his instincts crowed in victory.

'We win! Well, you do cause, y'know, we're technically part of you.' After the ridiculous arguement, Wolverine shook his head and began to trek back towards the festival. A scream of pain rang out before he could take a step. He instinctively lunged for the tent, shredding himself a nice hole before leaping through. Animorph and the Doctor were surprised to see him, but it was what Wolverine saw that stunned him the most: the scar wasn't just on Humberto's chest, but on his back as well. Whatever had hit him, it had gone straight through. He should have, by all logical reasons, be dead.

The three of them stared at each other.

"I know, you're curious. It's written all over your face." The blue-haired man pulled his shirt back on, and Wolverine finally realized he was looking at the man's battle outfit. It was dark blue, with green triangles pointing all over, like stripe ends, and an oval stone hung from a collar fastened around his neck. The Squaddy stood, and gave his old mentor a grim smile. "It's about time you guys knew what happened."

* * *

A little while later, the entire Squad had been rounded up, the Hulk now sporting several blue lipstick marks on his face, and a giant fuzzy pink boa.

"Met up with Screaming Mimi again?" Ironman jabbed, the green giant groaning in frustration.

"Hulk not understand. Why blue like Hulk so much?" That was met only by his comrades muffled snorts and laughter.

Animorph led them into a cave, down a very long flight of stairs, and into a room with a bright yellow orb.

"This was brought to us by Enchantress. It's a magical orb that can play back events that have already come to pass." Falcon blinked.

"Why so specific?" At that, Animorph face-palmed, reminding them of the child they once knew.

"Because for some reason, people thought it predicted the future. And they thought that we were going to be flooded, and tried to build a dam." The Squad gave a mentally collaberated 'okay then'.

He pressed his hands against it, and looked at them. "Once this starts up, I won't be able to hear or see you guys. And uh, by the way..." He trailed off. "What you see might not be what you want to see." Before they could ask what he meant, the orb began to shake violently, and everything turned white, before going pitch-black.

(A(B(C(D(E(F)G)H)I)J)K)

The first thing he heard was H.E.R.B.I.E's frightened purring, and opening his eyes, IronMan saw the tiny robot tucked against Falcon's stomach. The red-clad hero himself was glancing at the others worriedly, seeing as they were still unconcious. Hulk was the next to wake up, and did so quite loudly. That in turn woke up Scarlet Witch, Wolverine, and Thor, who shouted something about his father's polka-dotted underwear.

"Guys?" The voice was echoeing, and ghost-like, but what threw the metal hero off the most was the person who came strolling into the common room. Reptil, kid, short, and just right, walked in, pressing several buttons on the communicator he had been given. He once again shook it.

"Guys? Hello, Earth to Squaddies! YO, is anyone there?" He tried to call through the reciever, but to no avail. Falcon stood and tried to swat at the boy for not seeing them, only to have his hand _pass straight through_. He jerked back, wanting to whimper just like H.E.R.B.I.E.

Reptil walked over to the main console, not realizing the dark figure that hung over his head. IronMan watched as the Dark Surfer floated down, just behind the hispanic boy.

"So, not much has changed while I was gone, has it?" Reptil whipped around, grinning when he saw the Surfer. He lunged at the alien, hugging him tightly with an energetic laugh.

"Surfer! Mi compadre! I didn't know you were coming to visit! I would've made my famous Nacho Supreme." He turned around, typing something into the computer. "I know how much you liked eating the Suprema." He turned again and began to march towards the door, a sad look on his face. The Surfer noticed this.

"Why such a sad, out of place expression, my jurassic-powered friend?" Reptil managed a small smile, before it dropped back into a frown.

"I don't suppose you ran into the others recently? I can't get into contact with them at all. I'm starting to get worried." Surfer faked a small gasp and flew towards the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I mean, tomorrow is Family Day. I was planning on celebrating it with everyone, and since they haven't gotten back yet, I might just not celebrate it at all." The dino-hero looked so down, and IronMan remembered that the day after they were caught by the Surfer had been marked by Reptil himself.

"Poor thing. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be back eventually." The Surfer said, falsely comforting the other. Then, he pretended to have an idea. "Hey. Since I am here, why don't we celebrate together?" Reptil looked up, and the amount of sincere trust and admiration in his eyes made IronManm clench his teeth and vow to at least sever an arm off that guy.

"Oh, you mean it? Thanks Surfer, you're the best!" He hugged the alien again, before letting go and turning to run.

"Oh, one last thing. Why do you have the Infinity Gauntlet? I thought Doom had it." Surfer froze, a grim scowl on his silvery face, before it melted into a blank look.

"Why, Reptil. I'm a bit surprised you've become so observant." There was a beat of silence, in which Reptil pouted and turned away to leave, when a sharp pain in his chest made him stop and look down. Where the tip of the Infinity Sword was sticking out.

"It's just a bit annoying."

Wanda screamed.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_ Oh god, what have I done? Next chapter's going to be a little psycho, if you know what I mean. Everyone better hope that Reptil makes it.


	4. Chapter 4: Where the world Ends

Shopa-shopa! Time to update, nyo!

Reptil: You've been watching us this whole time, so you don't make mistakes?

Of course, nyo! It's important to only change what's necessary, nyo.

Wolverine: Why are you talking like a cat?

Watching Panyo Panyo Digi Charat in a marathon for three straight hours can do that to you, nyo.

CHAPTAH!

STARTO!

* * *

Reptil glanced down, unable to completely comprehend the red seeping out of his chest. His hands came up and touched the metal tip fleetingly, before it was wrenched backward painfully. Both Wanda and Mrs. Marvel screamed as the boy fell onto his stomach.

"Though I suppose since you're the only one here, that makes it easier." Surfer walked around Reptil, who was attempting to crawl away. He picked up the Latino hero by his hair, making Reptil cry out as blood spilled from the corner of his mouth.

"By the way, I thought you should know this before you go." Surfer leaned in close to Reptil's face, his silver color being replaced by black. "_The others aren't coming back, because I destoyed them all_." The alien whispered malevolently. Reptil hissed at Surfer, spitting blood into the cosmic villain's eye. Surfer reered back with a cry of disgust, slamming Reptil's head down.

"DISGUSTING WORM!" Surfer roared, holding the sword above Reptil's head. Before he could bring it down, however, the doors opened and Captain America camer strolling in, humming 'God Bless America'.

"Ah, Surfer! Good to see you again! How fares your space travels? Have you any news of our comrades?" The red, white, and blue hero laughed, until Reptil flopped into view, a trail of red underneath him.

"Captain...Look out." The warning came almost too late, but Captain America blocked the Infinity Sword with his shield, barrel-rolling out of the way. He landed beside Reptil, who struggled to his feet with the edge of a console.

"Young Reptil, stand back! Our silver friend has turned villianous, and must be stopped!" The hispanic hero gave the captain a look.

"Oh really? Hadn't noticed, except from when he stuck a _sword_ through my _chest_!" Either Captain America ignored the quip, or didn't hear it, because the next second he pounced at Surfer, who easily threw the soldier to the side. He turned his head to see Reptil, attempting to get to the door. Hulk growled when Surfer began to walk towards him.

"Shiny leave Lobster alone! Or Hulk SMASH!" The green giant brought his hands down on Surfer - only to have them pass right through. Before the green giant could throw a fit, Ironman tried to placate the super-strengthed hero.

"Hulk, remember that Humberto told us nothing we did would do anything? It's what happened already, not something we can change." Hulk gave a fleeting moment of clarified sadness pass over his face.

"But...Lobster..." The hero trailed off as Surfer picked up Reptil by the collar, and flung him into the stairs that rose in the middle of the room. Ironman winced.

"I know. It completely sucks." The Latino boy screamed as his back hit the metal, a splash of red painting the wall. Reptil was going to die if this kept up, either from being battered like a paper ball, or from blood-loss. Surfer raised his hand, the stones beginning to glow, until Captain smashed into his side, knocking away the Surfer, and in turn, knocking the Infinity Gauntlet off his hand.

And consequently, right in front of Reptil.

Reptil raised himself up weakly, staring at the Gauntlet darkly. He crawled towards it, and began to pick at the Power Stone. The tiny red jem began to loosen, which the Surfer noticed, and he threw off Captain America who went sailing out the door. Surfer charged at Reptil, who yanked harder at the glove, until he was swatted away by the alien. The force of the throw, however, was enough to pull the Power Stone right out of the Gauntlet, and there was an explosion, the room filling up with smoke.

Both Surfer and the Squaddies coughed as the smoke filtered out, looking around for Reptil. The boy was quickly spotted, sitting in the corner clutching the Power Stone. Humberto coughed, blood still leaking from his chest, and struggled to his feet. Surfer roared.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK! You've actually removed the Power Stone? I'll destroy you!" The alien made to charge at him, but was interrupted by a mechanical voice issueing from the comm.

"_Self-destruct sequence has been activated. All personel have exactly 30 seconds to evacuate the premises_." Reptil's eyes went wide when Captain America threw himself on Surfer's back.

"Young Reptil, escape! I'll hold off this fiend while you get the stone and yourself to safety!" Ironman's eyes went wide, as did Reptil's. _'He was one of the first to go_.'

"But, Captain-!" A panel exploded by Reptil, who screamed and threw a hand in his face to protect him. When he uncovered his eyes, Captain America was struggling to hold back Dark Surfer. He turned and shouted to Reptil.

"GO!" The jurassic hero darted away, his legs screaming in protest. He made it to the window, seeing Captain struggling with the Surfer.

"_Ten seconds_..." Reptil couldn't just leave the Captain. They were family, after all. Surfer had been their family too, but now...

"_Six seconds_..." Captain shouted when Surfer managed to throw him to the ground, stepping on his head. The soldier managed to scream at Reptil one last time.

"HUMBERTO, RUN!" As the voice blared three seconds.

Reptil clenched his eyes shut and jumped.

An explosion.

Screaming.

Then white.

When the Squad managed to open their eyes, they looked over their shoulders to see the smoking remains of their home. A cough in front of them, and Reptil unburied himself from the sand that had covered him in the impact. He stood shakily, and turned to face the once-Super Hero Squad base.

"Captain..." Reptil muttered, before he started to cry loudly. Wanda almost started to cry with him - only to have it turn into a scream as Reptil was pinned down by his throat, a very angry Dark Surfer crouched over him.

"Enough games..." He growled, his hand that wasn't pinning Reptil crackling with energy, "It ends HERE!" He shouted, bringing his hand down.

Reptil felt his heartbeat speed up - then slow to a halt.

Two large dark blue paws, cat paws, but as big as an elephant's leg, pressed against Surfer's chest, and flung him off like a toy. He landed somewhere in the smoking rubble, as Reptil took in the paws his arms had turned into.

"This aren't dinosaur claws..." He muttered, before his sense came rushing at him and he stood. He examined his hands, flexing them. "Tiger Paws!" The big furry extensions burst into life, and Reptil laughed before he realized what had happened. "Gotta tell the people, gotta tell 'em." He said in a dazed voice, and turned around. "Antelope Legs!~" His limbs extended and thinned, hooves sprouting where his fingers and toes were, antlers formed from the top of his head, and within a few seconds standing before the Squad was a fully mature antelope.

"Well, your powers seemed to have matured, Humberto." He floated above the boy with a dark grin that radiated evil delight. "You know, Reptil doesn't suit you anymore." Surfer said while grinning spitefully at the changeling. The antelope morphed back into Humberto, who glared at the alien.

"SHUT UP! You killed Captain! You made our friends disappear! WHY?" He shouted- no, screamed at the Surfer. Who shrugged, grinning as he spun the Infinity sword in his hand, now recovered by the Gauntlet which no longer glowed.

"They were YOUR friends. I merely pretended to be amused by them." Reptil had started crying again, but his voice held steady as he continued to stare hatefully at his once-friend.

"They WERE your friends, and I was too. We had fun together, and did good things. We protected Earth together, so why...?" His arms began to glow, and the paws came back, only this time with sharp claws accompanying them. "**WHY DID YOU BETRAY US?**" He screched, leaping at the alien who thrust the sword at him again. It sank into his chest, but Humberto ignored the pain in favor of slashing Surfer in the face. Surfer howled, throwing the Latino boy to the ground, and clutched his face. When the odd blue ooze stopped leaking from his face, Surfer realized Humberto had used the chance to take off.

Humberto ran, the blood painting a trail below him, but the adreneline in his body refused to let him stop. The Squaddies ran beside him, all thinking of different ways to cause Surfer pain. It was only a few minutes before the city sprang up in front of them, and Reptil fell several times before he got back up, morphing into his human form.

[A[B[C[D]E]F]G]

The Thing was strolling around the city, in a pleasant daze, when somthing crashed right into his side. Groaning, he looked around until he saw Reptil laying on some trash cans. There was fresh blood on his clothes, and a hole in his chest. The orange giant hurried to his side even as his own team assembled and tried to make the quickly-forming crowd back off.

"Reptil? What happened to ya?" The Latino boy was dazed, muttering under his breath, until his eyes focused on Thing. He took a deep breath, and his voice exploded over the din of the city.

"SURFER'S GONE ROGUE! HE KILLED CAPTAIN AMERICA! HE BLEW UP THE SQUAD BASE! HE DESTROYED THE SQUAD!" Citizens began to panic at his screeches, as Thing attempted to hold him down. Reptil had begun to flail wildly with his screams, and rolled out of the orange behemoth's arms.

"N-Now calm down kid!" Thing tried, to no avail. Reptil began to scream again, repeating it over and over almost five more times, before collapsing into FireStar's arms.

"They're gone... _Mi familia es_ gone...All gone..." He began to cry, for the third time that day, as FireStar wrapped her arms around him. That was the scene the Squaddies were left with as everything around them faded to black.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW**_! Well, my fight scenes suck, but I think I did well. Yes, Captain was the first to go, and the Fantastic Four followed, but you'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter to find out more!


End file.
